Galactica
by Raidersforthewin
Summary: Set in the far future, mankind rules the stars, and is lead by the emporer Kronos. Percy Jackson, a special forces commando, crash lands on the planet of Olympia, and is welcomed by the rebel Olympians. But what happens when they find out who he really is
1. Chapter 1

**GALACTICA**

**Here's chapter one of my second ever fanfic.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Chapter one**

Hi, my name is Perseus Jackson but everyone calls me Percy (actually, no-one really calls me Percy. I have a nickname). I'm a twenty-three year old human and I stand at six foot six (which is lucky because if you're over six eight and a human you're not allowed to join the army) I am also extremely muscled from my years of training I do, and every girl I've ever met has called me hot. Except my mom, but that would just be wrong. Anyway, I have cropped jet black hair (it's the army, it's got to be that way) and sea green eyes. Well, I say sea green, as that's what I've been told by my mom, as I've never seen the sea. I was born on the planet Thraxia, which is a city planet. I come from a section called New New New York. I am a member of the intergalactic Marine Corps (I.G.M.C), and I fight for the glorious golden age empire, lead by our supreme lord and emperor, Kronos. The I.G.M.C. is one of the seven special branches of the empires fighting force. The Marine Corps are a group of Commandoes, arguably the best in the galaxy, and then there's I.G.S.S, or intergalactic secret service, who are the special agents and spies of the empire. The next group is Omega Force, who are a bunch of commandoes hailing from the galactic aristocracy, and families with a lot of money. They get all the best equipment. Then there are the Intergalactic Storm Troopers, who are some of the best assault troops in the galaxy. Then there's the Arm Div, or Armoured Division, which contains some brilliant heavy weapons teams and vehicle specialists, as well as the ship div, who are the crack pilots more commonly known as The Aces. The last specialist group is N.H.A.C, or Non-Human Army Corps. Anyway, I am a proud seven year veteran of the Space Marines (what we are commonly known as). Anyway, enough about me and my army group, and back to the present.

* * *

'Yo Snips, what you doing?' Hot-Head said.

'None of your Fucking business' Snips replied, looking seriously angry. I guess I should explain about the names. You see we are a squad of eight hardened warriors, who have been fighting together as a group for the last seven years, so we've got nicknames and are like brothers. Theirs Sergeant Mellish, who is Sarge, then theirs Private Mansk, who is Hot-Head (the name reveals his personality). Then there's Private Samson, who is the second in command and known as Hard-Head, as he's got metal plates in his head from a previous injury. There's Snips, who's really short and is really Private Grobowski. The next in our squad is Private Capiche or Deadeye, the squad sniper, as well as Private Jones, known as Bang-Bang, for being our explosives expert. That leaves Private Daneshi, who is stitches the medic, and then there's me, Kiddo, as I'm the youngest. We are on this routine mission to a planet called Olympus, where the imperial governor was overthrown and by a rebel council of thirteen who call themselves 'The Olympians'. Our Mission: Kill the leader, a guy named Zeus and stir u trouble in the villages and towns, so that the peasants would rebel and overthrow the Olympians in the name of the Empire. We were all messing around, as soldiers do. We all knew what Snips was looking for. We had stolen his signed football, and yes, we still have football in this day and age, as it's a great sport. The ball in question was signed by the star quarterback of the Plegia Desert-Rats, Glock Mys'huiti. I support one of the surviving 'original thirty-two teams', the New New New York Giants, but that doesn't matter. The only squad rule we had was that we're not allowed to steal (or borrow, as Hot-Head calls it) anyone's family stuff, like photo's or shit like that. Anyway, we were just joking around and taking the piss out of Bang-Bang, when a voice came in over the comlink.

'We are approaching Olympus, please prepare'. At this, we all grabbed our weapons (or knives. The only weapon we were taking was the sniper rifle and we had to steal the rest). We were dressed in civvy clothes so we could blend in, and suddenly we were all serious. We were just running through the plans one more time, to make sure we didn't forget anything, when there was an explosion.

'Engine one is down' the pilot said. I know what you're thinking. You probably think that we're on some massive six-engined battle cruiser that's virtually indestructible and can fight of anything. Well, you're wrong we're in a AC-297 series six, which is a thirty year old twelve person passenger ship which is falling apart and has been modified to give up seats and comfort space for a built in on ship armoury. We were in a civvy ship because we needed to look like civilians. It also meant we only had the modified class three laser cannon, which was nicknamed 'unreliable'. There was another explosion.

'Engine two is down' the pilot told us. 'Prepare for emergency landing'. Crap. Emergency landing meant crash landing, and the procedure for an emergency landing was to "sit in your chairs with your seatbelt on" for a ship like this. It wasn't a particularly brilliant protocol for emergencies, but hey, if it gets me out of it alive I'm not complaining.

'You know the drill' Sarge said as we all buckled up. I hate being on a ship, or in a vehicle of any kind, as you put your life in the hands of machinery, while I'd rather rely on my own body and courage to get me places, as I am pretty confident in my skills. I was feeling this sort of helplessness as the ship fell and the metal started getting hot.

'Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six' the pilot said with increasing nervousness with each number he said. 'Five, Four, Three, Two, One, impact time' and then there was an explosion, a jolt, a ripping sound, and then I was flying through the air. I hit a wall, and numbness shot through my body. I couldn't move which was bad, and I didn't feel pain, which was bad. Then, I got a terrible pain in my head, which was good, but I still couldn't move. I was just forced to lay there, as my life ebbed away, hoping someone would come and either help me or acknowledge my death. A while later, I was still conscious, when I saw movement out the corner of my eye, and then there was a guy in my face. He had curly brown hair and little horns poking through his hair. He checked my pulse, and then spoke.

'I got ya buddy' he whispered in my ear, and I tried to speak, but my mouth wouldn't work. He shouted the next line out, so I figured there must be more people. 'I got one' he cried excitably. 'I got a live one'. There was more movement around me, and then I blacked out.

* * *

**There's chapter one.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review**

**Tom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's chapter two, hope you like it.**

**Sorry about the wait. I've had so much shit going on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Chapter 2- Apov**

I was in my barracks when they bought him in. I was lying on my bed reading a book on ancient Greek mythology, which was really interesting, when my half-brother Malcolm walked in.

'Annabeth' he said, and I looked up. 'General Brunner wants to see you in the command centre, like right now'. I got up and followed him out of the cabin and up to the command centre. I walked through the doors and was greeted by three people (If you call two aliens people). The first, Captain Luke Castellan, our best warrior smiled at me, and I blushed. He was really hot, with sandy blond hair, and mischievous bright blue eyes. He was six foot tall, and had a nice face, apart from a scar that ran down from his right eye to just under his mouth.

'Hey Annabeth' the second guy, Grover Underwood, who was a Satyr searcher. He had curly brown hair, little horns and stood at about five foot ten. He was one of my best friends.

'What's so exciting Grover' I asked.

'I found someone in the shipwreck' he said. 'Alive'.

'Wow, that's great. Congrats' I said. I knew how important that was for him. Next, I turned to Chiron (General Brunner). 'What do you want, sir?' I asked saluting him.

'Ah, Private Chase. I was hoping you could watch over him as he gets better' Chiron said.

'Okay sir' I said before I turned and started walking to the infirmary. Right, time for a bit about me. My name is Annabeth Chase, and I am a private in the Olympians army. I have blond hair that curls at around the shoulders, so I tie it back in a ponytail a lot of the time, and storm grey eyes and I come from the planet of New Athens. My Mom is one of the Olympians, Athena, and I am renowned for being a great strategist and good warrior.

* * *

I walked into the infirmary and quickly found the guy. He didn't look good, as he was on life support.

'Sit rep' I asked one of the Apollo girls who were floating around, looking after the patients.

'It's bad' she said. 'He's got multiple shrapnel wounds on his torso, as well as bad burns and the explosion caused his knife to go through his stomach. If he survives he may never walk again. I just hope he survives'.

'Why?' I asked.

'Because he is so hot' she said and I groaned. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to him before feeding him some ambrosia, so he would get better. I tried to get some sleep but found out I couldn't, as I was already too on edge over the man's life.

* * *

About twelve hours of boredom later, I was interrupted from my book by a low groaning noise coming from the bed. I put the book down and saw that the guy was opening his eyes. I was shocked when I saw them, for his eyes were green, the exact green the sea is. I got lost in them immediately but managed to shake it out of my head. I looked at his face and saw that he was in fact, very good looking. He looked up at me, looked shocked, and then seemed to register pain. His hand shot under the sheets to where his stomach was, and I guess he felt the knife, because he looked horrified.

'eew' he said. 'I'm going to need your help' he said croakily.

'What?' I asked.

'I'm taking this out' he said, as he threw back the covers and revealed the knife, embedded in his stomach. I winced, as I imagined the pain he was in. The blade was stuck in the hilt just left off his belly button.

'You can't' I said, horror-struck. 'You need bacta and a trained medic. We need your wound to be one hundred sterile before we remove it'.

'But-'

'No buts. Now go and get me something I can hold to this' he said, gesturing to the wound as I winced again. I went off, picked up a sterile cloth, and brought it back to the guy's bed.

'Do you want sedatives? I asked.

'Nah, they usually put me to sleep' he said.

'Crap, I shouldn't be doing this'.

'Shut up. I can do this. I'm trained in battlefield medication' he said, and I wondered how a civilian knew battlefield medication.

'Okay' I said, and took in a deep breath.

'When the blade's out, press the towel thing against the wound' he said, before his hand settled on the blade hilt. His face was covered in sweat, and he looked like he was trying to psyche himself up. Then, in one fluid motion he moved his hand and twisted the blade clockwise. He screamed in pain and for a moment he took his hand of the hilt. Then, he put it back on the hilt and untwisted, before slipping the blade out. He let go of the blade and it fell to the floor with a clang. He gasped and I pressed the sterile towel against the wound, which had started bleeding freely.

'What was that for?' I asked in horror and anger.

'What?' he looked confused.

'The twist. Why did you twist the dagger?'

'Oh. I did it so if you twist, more muscle and cartilage gets tangled up on the blade as well as the stuff that's already tangled. Then, when you untwist it everything slides off the knife. Then you can take the knife out without your guts coming out' he said, obviously still in pain. I felt slightly sick.

'Oh' I said. 'I'm Annabeth by the way. Annabeth Chase'.

'Jackson' he smirked. 'Percy Jackson. Now, about that sedative...'

* * *

An hour later he was unconscious, after I had given him sedatives. It was about seven in the morning and the camp was just starting to get up. I was reading again when the doors were hit open and Luke, Chiron and Grover walked in.

'You stayed with him all night?' Grover asked shocked.

'Yeah' I said. 'He needed my help'.

'He woke up?' Chiron asked.

'Yeah. He woke up and was in pain, so he took the knife out'.

'He took the knife out' Luke said in shock. He pushed me to one side. 'Let me see'. He through the covers off and gasped. 'He knew what to do?'

'Yeah, he said he trained in battlefield medication and surgery' I said.

'I wonder...' Chiron said. 'Did he tell you his name?'

'Percy. Percy Jackson'.

'Okay. Well, we can all leave him now' Chiron said, and we left.

* * *

Three days later, and Percy was up and about. He was getting shown around by Grover, but he looked nervous around us, like he was scared of us. I was walking about our training camp when Chiron, or General Brunner, galloped over too me.

'Private Chase. Go and fetch Jackson for me. He needs to run the assault course' Chiron said. I smirked at this. I could watch Jackson make a complete fool of himself.

'Yes sir' I said, before I raced off to get him.

* * *

'Percy. Percy' I called, and he spun round.

'Yes Annabeth?' he asked. Grover turned as well and looked at me curiously.

'General Brunner wants you to run the assault course' I said. He grinned at me and headed off in that direction. I guess Grover showed him where it was earlier.

'Already?' Grover asked.

'Yeah. I guess the general thinks he must be something special. I can't see why. The guy is such a Seaweed Brain'.

'Seaweed Brain?' Grover asked, eyebrows raised, and I shrugged. He nodded and we walked over to the assault course, where Percy was preparing.

* * *

'Hey' he said.

'Hi Seaweed Brain' I said.

'Seaweed Brain?'

'You're new nickname'. He looked slightly hurt by this. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. It was just a-'.

'Na, it's okay. It's just my past' he said. 'You've got nothing to worry about, Wise Girl'.

'That's the best you can come up with?'

'Yeah' he said sheepishly, before he took his shirt off. 'Hold this'. I took the shirt but my eyes didn't leave his body. I realized in a split second that he was like, super hot. Even hotter than Luke, who was just Luke, the plain amazing and hottest guy ever. He noticed me looking at him and smirked.

'You like what you see?' he questioned. I blushed and shrugged, making a so-so movement with my hand. He turned tail and got ready to start the assault course. I headed up to where Chiron was, on the observation deck, so I could see better. By the time I got up to the observation deck, Percy had already started. He was crossing the laser shooter (the guns were set to sting setting) and he turned, looked at the observation deck and winked at me. I blushed, but watched him intently. He proceeded in snapping off a laser gun from the wall, setting it to the proper mode and then setting it to normal mode, before destroying the rest of the laser wall, before continuing.

'Wow' I said, recovering from the blush that had appeared on my cheeks when he winked at me.

'Yes, he's something quite special, isn't he' Chiron said observantly.

'He's not allowed to do that' Luke said through gritted teeth. I got the feeling that the two guys wouldn't get along. Maybe Luke didn't like another good soldier in our little rebellion, but then again, Luke had been unchallenged at the top for too long. I was still contemplating this when Percy crossed the finish line.

'Crap' I said when I saw the time. 'He did it in four minutes forty-one. Luke, you're the best at it and what's your record time?'

'Five twenty-three' he grumbled, obviously annoyed. I left him alone and went to greet Percy with Brunner and Grover.

* * *

**There's chapter two, hope it was worth the wait.**

**I'll try to update sooner, but I'm a busy guy.**

**Follow the arrows and review.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys and girls. Here's chapter three of Galactica. Hope you like it.**

**If you want to read my list of excuses, go to my new story _starting high school._**

**I don't really have anything to say except: Damn you Pittsburgh Steelers. You're hammering us in what has been our best season since like 2002.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Chapter 3**

I had just finished running there 'assault course' (they call it an assault, I've been through markets worse than that) when Annabeth, a centaur and Grover came down to greet me. The centaur was walking (trotting) while Annabeth and Grover were running towards me. Annabeth pulled me into a hug while Grover patted me on the back.

'That was amazing' Annabeth said, as she pulled out of the hug.

'It was nothing. Seriously, I'm still injured and I've faced harder courses' I said with a smirk.

'Stop bullshitting' Grover said.

'I'm not' I said, and Annabeth hit me.

'Don't lie' she said.

'I'm not' I said, and she hit me again. 'Can I have my shirt back?' Annabeth gave me the shirt, but just as I was about to put it on Annabeth noticed something.

'Stop' she commanded. I did, and saw a chance to play with her.

'You like it my body that much. You can't bear to not see it?' I teased, and Annabeth blushed.

'No. It's just that there's a mark on your chest' she said as she touched an area over my heart that had the emblem of a trident cut into it.

'Oh. That's like a birthmark' I said.

'It isn't' the centaur said. 'I am General Chiron Brunner. Normally when a child of the thirteen council members is born, they're given a necklace with their parent's symbol on it' He continued, and Annabeth pulled hers out for me to see. 'But, as Poseidon comes from a water world, they burn theirs in, so they use the water to cool it down. It's kind of like a rite of passage. He is also kind of paranoid that his kids will lose it, and they'll never know there his son or daughter, so that's another reason why he does it' Chiron finished, and I stood their astonished. Grover and Annabeth had their mouths open as well.

'You mean that... I'm a son of Poseidon. As in the rebel leader?' I asked.

'But he can't be' Annabeth said. 'He's too much of a seaweed brain'.

'He is' General Brunner said. 'And as you affectionately call him, ah... "Seaweed Brain", you err... seem to forget that lord Poseidon comes from an ocean world' she groaned when Chiron said this, but the centaur ignored it. 'Anyway, you three come with me, we have an important matter to discuss'.

* * *

He lead us through the base to a discussion room in the command centre, and we were all seated, waiting for something to happen when the door was thrust open and a guy about six foot, with sandy blond hair and a scar running down the side of his face. He strode over to the table and nodded at the other three, saluting Chiron, and then shook my hand and took a seat. When he nodded at Annabeth, Annabeth blushed so much. Also, when he shook my hand, I noticed he did it slightly reluctantly.

'Percy Jackson, this Captain Luke Castellan. Captain, this is Percy Jackson' Chiron said.

'Why are we here General' Annabeth asked. Just like me. Straight to the point. Only I was always really blunt, while she disguised her motives slightly better.

'Please, call me Chiron in private' he said. 'We are here to discuss how Percy here could of run the assault course so quickly without any army training. Do you know how you did it Percy?'

'Yeah, I do' I said. Chiron looked at me curiously. 'What would you do if I told you I was part of Omega Force?' I asked. Luke, Annabeth and Grover burst out laughing, while Chiron looked even more interested.

'I'd say you were crazy' Grover said, and I gave out a small laugh.

'Good, good' I said. 'What would you do if I told you I was a Space Marine?' They started laughing again.

'More believable, but still not possible' Annabeth gaped. Even when laughing she was beautiful. I nodded my approval, a smile on my face, before I turned all serious.

'I'm a Space Marine' I said, and they stopped laughing.

'What? Annabeth said.

'I told you, I'm a Space Marine' I said.

'But that's not possible' Luke said.

'Isn't it, Lukey Boy?'

'It's Captain to you'

'Sorry' I said, before I pulled out my dog tags and threw them on the table. Annabeth picked them up.

'Kiddo' she said. 'And Private Jackson, I.G.M.C. Wow, I guess you really are a Space Marine' she just looked shocked. 'This changes everything'.

'Does it?' I asked.

'Yeah. Yes it does. Now what were you ordered to do?'

'As I'm considering you're offer, I'll tell you'

'What offer' Grover asked stupidly, and I could tell that I was going to get on well with this guy, as we both ask stupid questions.

'You're offer for me to join you that you're going to offer me later cause I'm a total legend, and you need me' I said. 'Anyway, my mission was to come here and assassinate Zeus and disrupt the populace so they rebelled. That's what me and my seven brothers had to do, and now they're all dead. And I'm not. It's so unfair. I should be dead as well' I said, getting into a rant. 'I should be dead'.

'Shut up' Luke said.

'Stop it Luke' Annabeth said harshly. 'He's suffering from survivor's guilt. Let him get it out of his system'.

'I should be fucking dead' I screamed at the top of my lungs, and a tear or two might have escaped me. Annabeth shot Luke a glare and hugged me.

'It's okay, Seaweed Brain' she said. I choked back a tear before replying.

'Thanks Wise Girl' I said, while Grover was looking at me thoughtfully, before he finally spoke up.

'That was some serious shit man' He said. It was Chiron who spoke next.

'So, Percy Jackson, do you want to join us?' he asked, and I nodded.

'Course' I said.

'Well then, Welcome to the rebellion, Sergeant Jackson'.

* * *

**That was chapter three. Did you enjoy. So far, this story is getting more reviews per chapter on average than any other of my stories, so lets keep that up and review.**

**Also can you believe it. Raiders 5-5.**

**Review**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**

**Tom  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm back updsating Galactica, and Ive finally managed to get off my backside and re-write the fourth and fifth chapter (for those who don't know, my cat/kitten got in my room and savaged the paper, leaving most of it unreadable). Anyway, I hope you like this story, and please review as it's on course for my best reviewed story ever.**

**Also, could some of you guys also R&R the first chapter of Psycho, as that has been a dissapointment.**

**I also know it's late, but this is going up anyway. R.I.P Nate Dogg- a great singer, and a bonus to any rap song he was on. The master of hook's, and the king of being featured on others records. A tragic loss.**

**Chapter 4-Apov**

Wait, did Chiron just say sergeant. I think he did. This, this is unbelievable. He joins up and immediately gets to be a sergeant, while I've been a full member for two years. Sure, I still felt sorry for him, and how he lost his squad, but I was shocked. He was a space marine. He was one of the enemy, and he had been sent here to kill our leader. I couldn't help but hate him, and then, to infuriate me more by becoming a sergeant.

'Me. A sergeant?' he said. 'But I can't be'.

'Yes you can' Chiron said. 'I need to form a special ops team, and then lead them on a couple of missions for you'. Percy nodded, before turning to me.

'Wise girl, will you be my second in my command?' he asked. I stared at him in shock. A promotion. Finally.

'Yeah' I answered enthusiastically. 'Of course'

'So you're now a private first class. And Chiron, if I'm going to create a special ops team I'll need a few requirements. One is that we need our own barracks to live in, and so we get some privacy from the regulars, whether that just be chilling or mission prepping. Two is that we need our own ship, able to comfortably fit one pilot and eleven passengers, plus a decent sized armoury and prison cells. And the third is that I will need two others from camp, and then we'll go off-ward to find the rest of the team' he said. After a long pause, Chiron replied.

'Okay'.

'Excellent' Percy said, before turning to Grover. 'Grover, will you join the team?'

'Course I will Perce' he said. I noticed that even though they had only known each other for a couple of days, they were like brothers.

'Thanks bro. Anyway Chiron, we leave in two days. I expect to have a working spaceship, a cabin under construction and a fourth member, preferably a mechanic, ready by then'. He concluded, before he got up and exited the room. Grover and Luke followed him out the room.

'So' I said slightly grumpily, yet proud of being promoted. 'Why pick him over me?'

'Because he's an expert in his field'.

'Yeah, but he's only just joined, so his loyalty is questionable'.

'One of the reasons is that he seemed like an honourable chap. The seconds, Annabeth, is that I know quite a bit about Space Marines'.

'What do you mean?'

'Did you know that when they are ten, they go away for a year's training? If they are good enough, they get shoved into another four years of intense training, and then at sixteen are deployed as commandoes. The training is essential, as it means that they can be the best, but it means that any marine that gets to Percy's age has survived countless wars and made great contributions to the empires war effort. This means that Percy is by far the best trained soldier we have here' Chiron said. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. Percy had been training or fighting for all his life. Wow. That was just... Wow. 'One more thing Annabeth. Can you design you're barracks. I'm afraid I'm a little busy to do that' he concluded. I nodded and then walked off to confront Percy.

* * *

I caught up with Percy just by the mess hall. He looked unhappy about something as he was staring at the ground with a murderous look on his face, and after hearing what Chiron had said, I feared for that person's life.

'What's wrong?' I asked quietly, all aspirations of confronting him gone from my mind. He jumped when I said that, but the murderous look didn't leave his eyes.

'I have to sit on my own in their' he said quietly. 'As my dad's Poseidon'.

'What's wrong with that? It means you can think and concentrate easier'.

'Yeah, but the only people I know are you, Grover and Luke, who hates me and I think is a jerk, and I would have used this time to get to know some others' he said. When he stated the bit about Luke, my defence went up.

'Luke is not a jerk' I said.

'He is' he said, before he pointed to his nose, which looked slightly more battered than normal. 'Look what he did. He punched me on the nose for "getting close to you", and he would have attempted to have beaten me more is Grover hadn't stopped him.

'Oh' I said, shocked that Luke had done this to him, and how protective he had become. I was also shocked by the fact that Luke thought Percy was flirting with me. I mean, he wasn't, was he? 'I'm sorry' I finally got out.

'It's fine. It isn't your fault' he said, before sighing.

'What's wrong' I asked. He sighed again before answering.

'I'm just in a high pressure environment. I mean, I have to put together a crack team of commandos in one month, and then I have to lead them, something I've never done before, into lots of missions and then try to keep the number of casualties on our side down, which will be hard, as you lot haven't received as much training as me' he said, before smiling his sparkling smile for a last comment. 'And it will be even harder keeping you alive'.

'Hey' I said, as I punched him on the arm, but he continued grinning at me, so I went into the mess hall.

* * *

Two days passed extremely quickly. Percy's nose healed, and the girls were still throwing themselves at him. I mean, he was hot and everything, but get a life. I also couldn't explain the little twinge of jealousy I got when on the morning of departure, the two girls strutted in, saying that he's fucked them the previous two nights, separately of course, and he did nothing to deny it. Percy, Grover and I were standing on the boarding platform for the ship when Chiron, Luke and Charles Beckendorf, or just Beckendorf as he was known stepped forward. We all stood to attention.

'Ah sergeant' Chiron said. 'Here is you're teams engineer, Private Charles Beckendorf'. Now, Beckendorf is a six foot four Afro-American (the origins of the term have been lost. All we know is that an afro is an old haircut style) giant, who happens to be the son of Hephaestus. He is well muscled, and is the greatest engineer we have, apart from Hephaestus himself.

'Nice to meet you, private' Percy said, while Beckendorf nodded, and then took a standing position next to Grover. Chiron nodded to us and explained that we all needed to be back in a month. He shook Beckendorf's hand, hugged Grover and completely ignored Percy, who didn't seem too bothered. Then he did something that shocked me. He kissed me. I felt Percy go rigid beside me, but I was in bliss. Pure bliss.

* * *

**So, that was chapter four, did you like it. I enjoyed writing it, as you get a slight look into what Percy's been doing the last few years.**

**Please review, just follow the arrows-Tom**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
